As a structure for establishing a grounding connection in a vehicle, there has been known one type in which a plurality of ground terminal fittings are fastened to respective ends of a plurality of grounding cables included in a wire harness for a vehicle, the ground terminal fittings adapted to be fixed to a common ground member provided on a vehicle body while being superimposed on each other.
For example, the following Patent Document 1 discloses a ground terminal fitting which comprises a pair of barrel-shaped walls making up a cable-fastening section adapted to be fastened to an end of an electric cable, and a plurality of clamping sections each rising in the same direction as that of the barrel-shaped walls: the clamping sections are adapted to clamp a clampable section of a second ground terminal fitting superimposed on the first ground terminal fitting to prevent a relative displacement between the superimposed ground terminal fittings. Furthermore, the ground terminal fitting to be disposed at a lowermost position includes, in addition to the clamping section, an anti-rotation piece extending in a direction opposite to the rising direction of the barrel-shaped walls, the anti-rotation piece adapted to be engaged with a groove formed in a ground member to prevent the lowermost ground terminal fitting from being rotated with respect to the ground member.
Since the grounding structure disclosed in the cited Document 1 includes two types of ground terminal fittings, one having both the clamping section and the anti-rotation piece and the other having only the clamping section, superimposing these ground terminal fittings on each other requires distinguishing between the types of ground terminal fittings and determining an order of superimposing the plurality of ground terminal fittings so as to let the ground terminal fitting having the anti-rotation piece be attached to the ground member. This complicates an operation of fixing each of the ground terminal fittings to the ground member. Moreover, the use of the two types of ground terminal fittings involves burdensome parts management and an increased production cost.    [Patent Document 1] JP 2002-260754A